


Bop-it

by 0peaches_writing0



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, daichi gets mad, everyones super confused, the whole team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0peaches_writing0/pseuds/0peaches_writing0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The volleyball team finds the bop-it game in the club room, but they're all confused because what is bop-it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bop-it

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this as an otp prompt on tumblr, but I thought why not make it the whole team? There will be a second chapter but it might take a while lol. I legit wrote this at 1 am, but I had to write this because the idea was too good to pass up. Hope you enjoy, and feel free to tell me what I may be doing wrong, because I want to be a better writer so thank you!  
> ~kami

“What is it?” Hinata asked in amazement. 

“Dunno” Tanaka shrugged poking at one of the buttons on the mystery...device?? 

Nobody had a clue what it was or where it even came from. The volleyball club had all stayed late for the sake of extra practice. When they all returned to the club room, some mechanism was left on the bench. It’s been about 5 minutes now, and the whole team is crouched in front of the object as questions travel around the huddle of volleyball players. 

“Well”, Daichi straightened up and Suga followed “It’s not doing anything and we all have school tomorrow.” 

“Ehhh?? But I wanna know what it is!” Hinata whined. 

Kageyama punched his shoulder “Don’t argue with the captain dumbass.” 

Noya, who hasn’t spoken a word since they entered the club room absentmindedly poked at the button in the middle. The button was circular, and white with “bop-it” in the center in grey words. The device suddenly shouted “Bop-It!” Everyone flinched and stared at it with curiosity. 

Tsukishima shook his head, standing up “This is getting weird i’m going home.” Tsukishima looked at Yamaguchi expectantly.

The freckled boy snapped his head up and stuttered “s-sorry Tsukki I think i’m gonna have to pass I wanna know what this is…” 

The blonde sighed in annoyance and sat back down in the circle and folded his arms looking around at the group of people with curious gazes. “What?” He snaps.

The group focuses their attention back on the “bop-it”. “Wait guys, what did that thing say?” asked Hinata. 

“Probably something in English…” replied Asahi.

“B-b-bo-bop?” Kageyama tried to sound out. He sighed running his hands down his face. “I hate English.” 

“Yeah tell me about it” Hinata adds. 

“Try and press that button again, the yellow one…” Suga says curiously. Noya pokes at the button again and this time it replies with “Twist it!” 

“what the hell is it saying now?” Hinata groans, and what are those other thing's on the sides?” He asks, pointing at a yellow twisty cone looking thing and then a blue egg shaped knob separately attached on the ends. 

“Maybe I should twist the yellow thing?” Noya asks. He reaches for the cone attachment, but before his hand can touch it the device shouts, “Yikes! You’re out!” startled, he pulls his hand back. 

“Whoa let me try it!” Hinata nearly shouts out of excitement. 

Daichi tries to intervene, “Guys have you forgotten we have to go-” but he’s cut off by the talking device. “Pull it!” says the device.

“Huh? What is that??” Hinata whines. 

“Dumbass pull the blue thing!”  
Hinata quickly reaches to pull the knob, but the timed machine shouts “uh-oh! Better luck next time!” The ginger slumps in defeat. “Man...this game is hard.” he groans. Kageyama snatches the device from his grasp and presses the button. 

“HEY!” Daichi barks at the team. “You do not ignore me, put that stupid thing back and lets go I’m responsible for all of you, and I’m sure your parents are all wondering where you are at this point.” The group cowers in fear at Daichi’s angry tone and scramble to gather their discarded belongings. 

“And! Ukai will not be very pleased to see you show up to practice tomorrow morning tired and acting sluggish.” Suga adds.

“Yes sir…” the team says in unison, and they file out the door. 

Noya and Tanaka were the last ones to leave the room taking the longest to gather their things, but quickly rushed out afraid of facing Daichi’s wrath again. 

On their way home the parts of the group broke off to go their separate ways until it was just Daichi, Suga, Noya, Tanaka, Hinata, and Kageyama. The 3rd year couple walked ahead leaving the four others slowly trailing behind them yawning and groaning. Noya looked at Tanaka and held a finger to his lips and showed the gesture to the oddball duo as well. The three got his signal and waited for his next action. Noya then slyly pulled out from his backpack: the “bop-it”. As they continued to walk in their slow pace they played the game over, and over giggling when one lost the game, or groans of defeat when the player lost. This continued for 10 minutes or so until Daichi got fed up with the giggles and hushed conversations.   
He and Suga stopped walking and turned around to find the group of four somehow still managing to walk the right way while remaining huddled around Noya. Another giggle erupted from the group most likely Hinata, and a sigh from Kageyama. 

Daichi startles the group and asks, “What’s going on?” Kageyama struggles to hide the object behind him, but too late. Daichi sees the object very clearly before the raven attempts to hide it. Daichi’s eyes widen in realization, “Don’t tell me you brought that thing…” The group nods in unison. The captain asks politely for kageyama to hand it over. The boy obeys and hands the third year the device. “I’m taking this home and you guys will get this back tomorrow.” He waves the device in the air.

“But captain…” they all disagree.

“Nope, you don’t get this back till tomorrow, understood?”  
He hears 4 yes’s, and continues to walk by Suga’s side. They all return to a comfortable silence, and eventually the whole team splits up and goes home for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! There will be a 2nd chapter soon i promise. Don't be shy to tell me what you think.  
> ~kami


End file.
